Theme 5: Seeking Solace
by Inumaru12
Summary: After having another nightmare from being the Digimon Kaiser, Ken goes to Daisuke for comfort.  Pre-Daisuke/Ken relationship. Part of the 100 theme challenge.  SHONEN-AI/PRE-GUY-ON-GUY.


**Title:****Theme 5: Seeking Solace  
>Rating:<strong> K+**  
>Pairing:<strong> Pre-Daisuke/Ken**  
>Warning:<strong> Hints of boy love/guy-on-guy.**  
>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Digimon.**  
>Summery:<strong> After having another nightmare from being the Digimon Kaiser, Ken goes to Daisuke for comfort. 

**Theme 5: Seeking Solace**

"No, please." Ken whimpered as the dark figures stalked forward with the intent on hurting him clear.

"I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry!"

"We can never forgive you." The dark figures hissed all around Ken, making him realize for the first time that there weren't just a few figures around him, but at least a hundred and with the number growing fast.

"Please, I'll do anything!" The boy pleaded. "What can I do to show you that I have truly changed?"

The wind whipped around the boy and Ken could feel the tension and bloodlust all around him. The teen boy prayed for the first time in a long time. He prayed that these creatures would have at least a ounce of mercy for him and enough compassion to forgive him for what he had once done.

"Very well," One figure growled. "We will test you to see if your apologizes ring true."

Hope filled the ex-Kaiser's chest. There was a chance he could be redeemed.

"All you have to do is live through all the pain you caused us and maybe we'll consider forgiving you!" The figures laughed, venom coating their words.

Terror ripped through the purple haired boy as the figures surrounded him, denying him any chance of escape.

"NO! PLEASE!"

It was at that moment that Ken woke up from his dream. He was sweating and clinging onto the sleeping bag's flimsy material. His breath came out in ragged shutters as he tried to convince himself that _it was only a dream_.

"Ken?"

The boy jumped and looked over to where the voice had been until he realized that it was just Daisuke. The other boy was sleepily rubbing his eyes with a look of tired concern on his face.

"What's wrong?" The other boy yawned.

"N-nothing. It's nothing. Go back to sleep." Ken stuttered slightly.

Daisuke raised an eyebrow.

"It didn't sound like nothing. Do you wanna talk about it?"

Ken bit his lip nervously, trying to decide what to do. Should he tell Daisuke about his dream?

"I.." He swallowed painfully. "Can I sleep with you?"

There was a beat of silence before both boys realized what Ken had just asked and the two flushed red and started waving denials.

"N-Not like that! Just for your company!"

"Of course not! I knew you wouldn't mean it like that."

Another beat of silence, this time more awkward.

"Oh." Daisuke said suddenly. "But yeah, sure thing buddy!"

The other boy scooted backwards in his bed until his back touched the wall as he made space for his friend. Ken gave a small smile.

"Thank you." He said softly as he slipped into the bed.

The two teens were silent for a bit and while Daisuke seemed close to dropping back off into dream land, Ken just couldn't shake the nightmare.

"I had a dream." He spoke suddenly, jarring his friend awake.

"Oh? What about?" Daisuke looked at him with sleepy eyes.

"I…I was in the Digimon world. I was surrounded by so many Digimon that wanted me to pay for my sins as the Digimon Kaiser…It felt like I was going to die." He whispered brokenly.

Daisuke suddenly pulled Ken into a hug, startling him.

"You're not the Digimon Kaiser anymore Ken. You don't have to worry about that. Besides, if they are stupid enough to attack you, I'll protect you!"

Ken was taken aback by the confidence and warmth in Daisuke's voice but soon found himself smiling back at the boy.

"Thank you." He said, before reaching his arms around Daisuke and awkwardly hugging his friend back.

The two hugged briefly before letting go. The two let go and laid back down in silence. In moments, Daisuke was back asleep and Ken felt himself start to drift off himself.

And for the first time in a while Ken knew he would finally be able to sleep without nightmares.

**Owari**

**Inumaru12:** Crap, that was a lot longer than I expected it to be…Sorry, bout that.


End file.
